Don't Remember Me
by the meow of vortex
Summary: The goal was to make sure you went missing in history - slight!Luna/Draco


**I ship Luna/Draco... teheheh. It's so sweet. Written for prompt of the day at the Golden Snitch forum. Prompt: Missing. Words: 784+**

* * *

Luna isn't distrustful of many kids when she first enters Hogwarts.

When her mother was alive, she would climb ontop of the table and reach for the books on the highest shelves. The child in her said, _look, the ones closet to the sky are most valuable!_

She would reply, _then I'll read them and learn for us._

Most were torn and faded in writing but they were the history of the ages. Fascinating stories of magical beings and warriors marching into wars and battles so the good side could win. Maps of old lands and myths.

Luna stops climbing on tables and reaching for the highest books after a while. No matter how amazing the past was, no matter if evil or good triumph, no matter if they were just words on a crusty sheets of paper. It just made her sick to think about _death._

That's all history was it seemed. Adults wounding. Adults killing. Adults dying.

She vows to herself. That she would never be like that. It was very cruel and wrong.

Why should children act like that? She had no reason to fear children. Not after reading horrible acts that elder people could do.

...

In Hogwarts, however, it wasn't the adults that were cruel. It seemed the children were. But Luna still wouldn't wound them back unless it helped her friends. Her goal was to make history _miss_ her.

* * *

In her third year, a fourth-year boy stomps his way into her compartment. Luna frowns at the loud interruption, but doesn't protest it. He scowls at her and she stares back.

The boy sits himself across from her, "I'll be staying here for the rest of the train ride home." It was an order. A pompous one at that. It makes Luna think that maybe he owned the Hogwarts train, but that was impossible.

His eyes fall to her uniform, "Ravenclaw, huh? At least I won't be stuck with some idiot."

What was his... ah- _Draco Malfoy._

The boy who bullied Ginny.

She didn't like bullies who bullied her friends.

Luna smiles softly, "I'm afraid I won't have the same pleasure." Then she goes back to reading her magazine, upside down of course, because there were often secret messages in the Quibbler for her.

It takes Malfoy a few minutes to realize the insult, a few seconds to turn bright red, and one moment to open his mouth to hurl some insult back at her. This boy was amusing.

But he doesn't. He seems to have realized who she was.

"You're the Lovegood girl."

She doesn't reply.

"The one who gets bullied all the time."

She wouldn't call it _bullying._

Malfoy seems to be disinterested and had taken her silence as shame, "If you don't like it, you should get back at them."

She still doesn't reply and he falls into silence as well.

Luna prefered to call it _history_ and revenge only took time into a circle.

Just before they disembark from the train, Luna realizes that she doesn't want to be remembered so she hands him the Quibbler, "Thank you, Draco."

He gapes at her, "What?"

"But history doesn't remember the quiet ones."

* * *

Draco is the one who throws her into a cell when she gets captured. Not a single insult passes through his lips and his hands are stiff as he grips her arms to push her in.

She turns to him before the cage closes, "You are scared."

Luna is good at observing.

He scowls at her and it looks weak to her eyes. For someone who stood on a haughty throne during the short time she saw him at Hogwarts. He fell a long way to the ground.

 _Just like a fallen kingdom._

"It doesn't suit you."

"Shut up."

"They are bullying you."

"Shut _up!"_

"If you don't like it, you should get back at them." Luna tells him calmly. She isn't trying to be mean. She just finds the words to encourage him from her own past because she's seeing someone being bullied by the heights of war. He should go missing like her.

Draco recogonizes those words. His eyes widen and he grits his teeth, "Why _are you telling me this?"_

She reaches out and grasps his hand, "Because _history_ doesn't remember the quiet ones."

They don't.

"But they remember the villians."

The goal was to make the books miss you in the course of its tales. You either go down as a hero or a villain. Luna isn't suited to be either and she remembers when this boy wasn't meant to be either one. She feels a kinship to him. Luna misses that boy from her brief past.

"Don't be a villian, Draco."


End file.
